VinnieXModo - Because everybody loves birthdays
by catsykat
Summary: It was his birthday, but he just felt lonely. Vinnie/Modo drabble


The day was been great, but somehow Vinnie had broken feeling during the eve night, he wanted to get to have some time by his own, he went to sit outside on backyard of the garage.

But once he didn't come back, his friends become worrying, but they let him be.

After everyone were coming to sleep, Modo just noticed Vinnie through the window.

"There you are, birthday boy!" Modo grinned and opened the door and went to sit on the bench next to Vinnie.  
"Look at me!" Vinnie muttered. "I get older, I get fat and no one loves me ..", he sighed and shook his head.  
Modo looked at him by the moment. "I love you", he took hold him by the shoulder.

"Thanks, buddy, but you're saying that just because ..", Vinnie looked Modo.

"No, I mean it", Modo watched Vinnie. "I have always loved you."

"Because we are been friends for a long time", Vinnie smiled shyly.

"Maybe we should take the next step ..", Modo leaned closer and kissed Vinnie. "I said that I love you."

Vinnie gasped. "You ...?"

"Yeah, I love you", Modo smiled. "And I do not want to hear any excuses. I know that you feel the same way. You've been acting strange lately."

"Because ..", Vinnie opened his mouth, but Modo kissed him again.

"No excuses, okay."

Vinnie nodded his head in amazement. "But I have never had a relationship ..."

"I'll start with you, if you want to ..", Modo blushed. "I mean, if you want me to .."

Vinnie looked at him for a moment. "I want to", he smiled and touched Modo's body. "Damn! .. You're sexy", he grinned. "I have never been so near to you."

"Do you like it?"

"I guess I have to get used to it if we are having a relationship together", Vinnie smiled shyly.

"Fine by me", Modo grabbed Vinnie's hand and squeezed it gently. "Damn, I'm nervous about this so that I almost peed my pants!"

Vinnie tried to restrain himself, but began to laugh.

"Yes, I tense things", Modo grinned. "Everything okay?"

Vinnie nodded but could not speak.

"Take it easy, cutie", Modo laughed softly. "You're hysterical."

Vinnie rubbed his eyes, they were wet with tears. Modo did not know if Vinnie did cry or whether they were caused by the tears of laughter.

But Vinnie turned abruptly away.

"Baby ..", Modo touched him. "There is no reason .."

Vinnie bowed his head. "I love you too ..", he whispered, and grabbed the hand of Modo. "I have not figured it out ... in the past ..."

"Well, better late than never", Modo got closer and hugged him. "But I knew. I always knew, all right."

Vinnie looked at him. "But ... why you have not said anything .."

"Maybe that's why, as I was not clear about you. I always thought that you were trying Charley .."

Vinnie blushed. "Well, at first, yes .."

"Then I thought that you were just lonely when you were very close to me in all things."

Vinnie blushed harder. "Maybe I was .."

"Are you still?"

"Maybe, maybe not ..", Vinnie got embarrassed. "I just ... I guess I just wanted to .."

"Something like this?" Modo kissed him.

"Yeah ...", Vinnie closed his eyes. "You've been lonely too .."

"I do not, when you're next to me", Modo smiled. "I wanted to tell you this, today, when it's your birthday."

"I hate birthdays ..", Vinnie muttered.

"I know", nodded Modo. "But I thought if I told you that now, perhaps you would have better memories of birthdays. Because everybody loves birthdays."

"I have better memories of birthdays, here, on earth", Vinnie smiled. "It is today also ..", he rubbed his stomach. "A little too good."

Modo chuckled softly. "You're funny."

"And you made this day even better", Vinnie smiled shyly and blushed again. "Oh, man .."

"Aww! Cutie!" Modo hugged him. "You're so cute when you blush all the time."

"I want to stop it .."

"Come on", Modo laughed. "Let's go inside, I have a surprise for you."

Vinnie was astonished. "Modo .."

"I mean, I did it only because if we .. so .."

Vinnie grinned. "Oh .."

"Yeah", Modo blushed.

"Show me", Vinnie smiled. "My guess is, I love it already."

Modo blushed harder. "Okay, close your eyes .."

Vinnie closed his eyes. "You blushed!"

Modo nodded and led them to the bedroom. "You can open them", he kissed Vinnie's cheek.

Vinnie opened his eyes. The room was dark, a few candle burned next to the bed.

"This might give the wrong impression ..", Modo was little nervous.

Vinnie shook his head. "No, this is very romantic, if you wanted it."

Modo blushed as Vinnie touched him and drew him closer. "The best birthday ever."

"I'm glad you like it."

"I love it."

Modo emboldened a bit and pushed Vinnie to lying on the bed. "Say, if I do this wrong .."

But Vinnie shook his head. "No, you're doing everything right. You always do everything as a gentleman", he smiled. "Everything is great. "


End file.
